camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Racing Slicks
Synopsis Camp Kidney competes in a soap box derby, with Slinkman at the wheel of the Jelly Beans' entry into the race. Plot When no Bean Scouts can keep it down by Go-Kart song, Lumpus gives them $5 to buy Go-Kart parts, but the Jelly Beans spend their money on riding a race car. Now, the Beans use their bed to race. But to help them win, they tell Slinkman to race with them. Production Music * Stealthy Mouse - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin * Waddle Cop - David Farnon * Apalachian Banjo Duel - Larry Hochman * Link Z - Patrica Cory * Come And Get Me - Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin * The Petulant Penguin - Dennis Farnon * Wild Panic 30 - Gregor Narholz * Two Old Timers - Allan Gunn Scene Trivia *Slinkman gave Jelly Cabin $105 total in one day. *Slinkman wants to become a famous race car driver. *Larry, Leonard, Louie, and Liniment are the names of the four identical teal lemmings. They're quadruplets *This was the only episode to use the "roll-up" version of closed captioning. *'Credits': Slinkman and the Jelly scouts are still racing at a slow pace. The caribou almost ran into the Jelly scout go-cart. *'Goof': Hover to the texts to see the images **In Racing Slicks, when Jelly Cabin spend up all their money the first time when riding in the coin operated go-cart, Raj said that they used up all $50 riding on it. But Lumpus only gave everyone $5, including the Jelly Beans. **Lazlo was happy to have $5 to buy Go-Cart Parts, but he can be seen complaining like everyone else when Lumpus said that. **Raj and Clam are standing next to Lazlo when he says that they aren't losers. In the next shot, Raj and Clam are on their beds. **On the Deluxe Go Cart Parts Shop, Deluxe is misspelled as "Dexluxe" **Before the race begins in this episode, the Lemmings are colored purple. **In the scene where Slinkman counts the racers in this episode, Edward is orange when he is shown. Quotes *'Raj': She's quite the charmer. *'Lazlo': Slinkman, do you want to win a trophy? *'Slinkman': I do so want to win a trophy. *'Lazlo': Well, we're not going to do it going five miles an hour. *'Raj': Bad news! We are out of diet petrol! *'Campers': Go-cart races sing this song, do-da, do-da. Go-cart races sing this song, oh-doo-da-day. *'Raj': Oh-a-do-da-day. *'Lazlo': Oh-a-do-da-day. *'Clam': Da-day. *'Campers': Go-cart races sing this song, oh-do-da... *'Lumpus': Will you can it with the singing?! *'Slinkman': Sir, they're just excited about building their own go-carts for the big annual race.Raj: She's quite the charmer. *'Lazlo': Slinkman, do you want to win a trophy? *'Slinkman': I do so want to win a trophy. *'Lazlo': Well, we're not going to do it going five miles an hour. *'Raj': Bad news! We are out of diet petrol! *'Campers': Go-cart races sing this song, do-da, do-da. Go-cart races sing this song, oh-doo-da-day. *'Raj': Oh-a-do-da-day. *'Lazlo': Oh-a-do-da-day. *'Clam': Da-day. *'Campers': Go-cart races sing this song, oh-do-da... *'Lumpus': Will you can it with the singing?! *'Slinkman': Sir, they're just excited about building their own go-carts for the big annual race. Transcript Gallery ru:Большие гонки Category:Jelly Beans Episodes Category:Slinkman Episodes